Indian Summer
by lanieloveu
Summary: READ IT ON AMAZON! It was supposed to be one night. No commitment. But there's a danger in playing with fire and fulfilling wild fantasies has its risks. Island Lowe finally meets his match with Mary Beth. She is a sexy siren that's scorching hot and fire red. He wants to be consumed by her flames. But there is just one problem: she is off limits.


**I thought I would pop on in here and drop another lipstick letter teaser I just drafted up. I hope you enjoy it. :-)**

* * *

 **The Lipstick Letters**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter one**

 **Beau Fisher**

"Is he here," I ask Mary Beth.

We are dining tonight at the new place that just opened up on Wilshire. I brought her here to celebrate our second anniversary as husband and wife, so to speak. We aren't "legally" married, but we are _that_ committed to one another. We've been together since she was brought on board at Bright Smile two years ago. Hands down, she is the best damn Dental Resident in that place, and I'm not just blowing smoke because she's my girl.

What can I say? I'm biased, and proud of it. My Bethy is my everything and I don't know what I would do without her. She is only twenty-four to my thirty-one, but there is no mistaken that she is all woman. And a kinky one at that.

I thought she was a kid when I first met her: fresh faced, straight out of college, and eager to prove herself.

She was a beauty, still is. Those clear blue eyes, long hair, and baby soft skin set off all my bells and whistles, but I was her boss, and still am. Hey, I kept it professional for as long as I could. It wasn't hard at first. She doesn't flaunt that perfect body of hers like most of the women that work with us do. Her attire is always modest and professional, easy to ignore. Until that one evening, when I saw what she was hiding underneath her work clothes.

She was standing by the elevator after work, on her to meet her girlfriend, Kimberly, for dinner. I could tell she was dressed up. Everything but the hemline of her red dress was hidden under her long tan coat.

We rode the elevator down together like we often did when we happened to meet up there, but on this particular evening the air conditioner was on the fritz. She had on her long coat on because the whole office was feeling like we'd just relocated to Antarctica. But as soon as the we stepped into the elevator it was stifling hot. She groaned, fanning herself in an effort not to sweat. Then, she went and did it. She untied that damn coat and stripped it off her. And _that_ , boys and girls, was the moment she fucked my world up.

That sexy- siren- red dress she wore hugged her curves so tight, I didn't know how she managed to breathe. All I knew was she had sucked the air right out of me and right out of the over-heated elevator.

My close proximity to her had my body reacting. She smelled of heat and strawberries and damn, I wanted a taste of her. She must have sensed something because she turned to look at me. There was a definite crackle of electricity running between us. She whispered my name and the next thing we knew, her coat was on the elevator floor and my tongue was down her throat. She's been by my side ever since.

We dated for nearly a damn month before I found out what a slut she is, though. I still have to smack myself upside the head for it. There I was, playing Mr. Take It Slow in "making love" to her because I knew she was the one and there she was, dripping wet, desperate for a good strong fucking from me.

I was over at her place one night watching a movie and I fell asleep. I woke up to her playing with herself right next to me, calling out my name. I took her on the couch, fucked her long and hard until we both were satisfied.

After that, she couldn't get enough of me fucking her and you could forget that making love shit. She had to have it five or six times a day, _every day_. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm as virile as the next guy, but Beth was killing me. Hell, she still is. I love her more than life, but shit, there is only so much one man and his lone dick can take.

She is a sex addict. A nymphomaniac is what she calls it and damn if she is not proud of it. She needs the sex, needs it to thrive and she needs a lot of it. The thing is, as much as she loves and needs sex, she loves and needs me more. She knew her addiction was zapping me of all my energy. For months, I could barely get out of bed, let alone work. I was found, more often times than not, asleep at my desk when I was supposed to be going over paperwork. I was close to being fired.

We've tapered things down drastically since then. We only do it once or twice a day now and the rest of the time she plays with herself. She doesn't complain, but I know she isn't as satisfied with that. I let it go at first. Buried my head in the sand and pretended that everything was great between us. It had been that way up until about three weeks ago.

We got this phone call from the corporate office saying that Bright Smile was being sold to some HMO group.

The following week, the Mr. HMO group guy himself, Island Lowe, came in to look over the place.

I personally thought he was a grade A asshole to the staff. He was a cocky bastard, always has been. Even when we were kids, he was a mean son of a bitch.

Mary didn't know it at that time, but Island and I had known each other for years. Our parents are all in show business and met when they were under contract with MGM. Island and I hung out all the time at the studio, so we basically grew up together. We both went to Beverly Hills High and ran in the same circles. I guess you can say we had ourselves a bromance going, but he still hadn't met Mary. I could barely get the guy to stop working long enough to hang out with me and his older brother, Clint, let alone other people. But that changed when he and I were talking in my office the day he dropped in. He came to tell me his plans of moving me up to the Head Dentist of his group. Of course, I recommended Mary to take my place at Smile Bright, not because she was my girlfriend, but because she was the only one I felt could do the job. I trained her, after all.

Finally, he was going to get the chance to meet her when I summoned her to my office. My girl, notorious for downplaying he sexuality, came sashaying through my door like the sex kitten only I knew she was. It was obvious she wasn't expecting anyone else to be there. I'm sure when I called her, she'd gotten it in her head that I was about to give her a good quickie. Forget the fact that I'd just gave her a good fucking two hours prior.

Island being spotted, she stopped mid-step. She stood all pink and flustered with that plump bottom lip tucked in between her teeth. Her hair was still wild from having been messed up by when she was on her knees blowing me off in the John. Her powder blue eyes were wide with embarrassment as they took Island in like he had some idea what was on her dirty mind.

They locked eyes with one another and I was on the outside looking in. I watched as something passed between them. It was the same for her and me in the elevator, but a hundred times stronger. The room was so sex-charged if I would have touched one of them, I would have died of electric shock.

Now to his credit, Island had no idea Bethy was my girl and it took her well over a minute to remember that fact herself. She broke away from staring at him, her eyes darted to mine, and she smiled at me. Her hand snatched out of his, she walked over, and took mine.

I nearly died laughing at the look on Island's face when he realized this was the girl I had been wanting him to meet. This was _my_ girl. The one girl he wouldn't be getting. Or, so I thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Links to my FB and Website pages have been added to my profile. My September newsletter is coming out soon, so be sure to sign up on my website.**

 **As always, thank you for your support. You guys are awesomesauce.**


End file.
